


Bird's Nest (Tenth Doctor x Reader One-Shot)

by GemAlchemist



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor is adorable, F/M, One-Shot, sorry its really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemAlchemist/pseuds/GemAlchemist
Summary: A one-shot with the Tenth Doctor and the Reader. Nothing else to really say honestly. I may add more chapters as a One-Shot collection or whatever, but for now it's just one...I may rewrite this sometime later.





	

There hadn’t been much action lately. The TARDIS kept bring you and the Doctor to ‘boring’ places as the Doctor said. Of course boring meant no people with guns, weapons, or murderous intent. For a guy who hates evil and stressful situations, he sure complains about not fighting and surviving.   
You had decided to take a rest in a room you recently discovered.   
The floor had large leaves painted on the bottom. The sky changed depending on the day. When it was daytime, the sun was out, nighttime, the moon was out, etc. It even showed the weather. A few sprinkles of water came down when it ‘rained’, if wind was blowing there would be a breeze, etc.   
Playground plastic trees and leaves decorated the entire room, which was a big as a broadway auditorium, so there were many scattered about. You loved the beds. The beds were shaped as nests, just without the pointy sticks and such. Soft, round cushions were placed in the bottom. Around the room they were scattered at different heights and sizes. Some could fit an elephant, some only a Martin Freeman (Hedgehog). One could customize the height by a system of pulleys that hung from each one. (Room Concept: Google Childrens Forest Bedroom  
Bed Concept (The beds are supposed to be a wooden brown color).

Your favorite bed was in the middle, hugging the left wall. It gave a perfect view of the sky/ceiling. You liked the night setting the most. You could see galaxies, planets, etc. It was a calming room to say the least.  
The pillow/cushions in the beds had attached blankets as well, which added to the comfort.  
So there you were. Cuddled in a nest bed, looking off into space. Quite literally at that. Soon enough, you drifted off to sleep. 

The Doctor decided to come and find you. He was done messing with the TARDIS controls, trying to look cool and like he knows what he’s doing.   
He knew you would either be in your room or wandering around in some random room. Luckily, he found the room you were in rather quickly. 

However, it took a while longer to actually find you. You had pulleyed your bed up the over have the length of the tree it was in. He wasn’t too surprised to find you snuggled into the blanket, fast asleep.   
He looked at you resting for a few moments, brushing some hair from your face before climbing into the same nest/bed. Carefully, climbing under the blanket and wrapping his arms around your waist, he pulled you close to him.  
You, in return, curled into his chest before opening your eyes.  
“Aww, get bored did you?” you questioned sleepily.  
“Nah, just come to find you.”  
“Doctor?”  
“Yes?”  
“Are we friends?”  
“Course.”  
“Good friends?”  
“Yes.”  
“Best friends?”  
He chuckled and leaned his forehead to yours.  
“Yes love, we’re best friends.”  
“Excellent.”

A moment of silence passed before the two of you leaned in for a kiss. Just a small ghost over your lips, nothing prolonged, nothing extreme. Just a ghost kiss. It was rather normal now. Just random little ghost kisses here and there. The occasional burst of joy would bring on full blown kisses. Oh the privilege of being his best friend. That’s all you were really.   
Friends a little closer than friends, but not in love enough to be lovers. That’s just the way it worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Those last two sentences are honestly my favorite.
> 
> Here's the bed idea-  
> http://www.theepochtimes.com/n3/eet-content/uploads/2013/12/q7d-8UIoP6Vyn3dv38QCtaGP2sVazVovu1_99_dOOpHJtQ9aMn36vnTCMjW1h2KW6A-w1600.jpg


End file.
